Lost
by Aylii
Summary: A girl losses her memory in the mist of the plane crash. Will she ever remember who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay, we all know I don't own any of the characters from Lost. Maybe someday I'll get them for Christmas :) I do, however, own Alison. Haha. You can't take her.**

Alison opened her eyes slowly. She quickly closed them again. The bright sun was shinning down on her. She frowned. She let her eyes slowly become accustumed to the light and slowly sat up. She was lucky to only be dizzy and nausiated for the first few moments.

She glanced around. She was laying on a beautiful beach, or at least it would've been if not for the plane wreckage around her. roughtly about fifty bodies lay dead of dying around her. She frowned as she tried to take in the scene.

Aside from the bodies, there was a plane that appeared to be ripped in half. Ther was a man helping what people he could. It was a difficult task for just one person, Alison was sure. She reached her hand up and felt her head. She winced almost immediately. She was sure she'd have a nice lump there later. She let out a soft sigh.

Despite the blood and gore, the idea of being in a plane crash didn't frighten Alison. She was still coherent as far as she could tell. Her brain function was as normal as it had ever been. The man who had been tending to the injured came over to her. He looked concerned for Alison even though, Alison was sure, he'd seen worse there. "Hey, can you tell me your name?" the man asked.

Alison thought about if for a few moments. She was trying to keep from crying, "I...I don't remember."


	2. Remebering

A.N.: Since I have people that'd like to read more, I'll be nice an put up more. Hope you all like it! Oh yeah, no characters belong to me (remember my Christmas wish list), except for the lovely Alison.

The man smiled at her a bit, "Well, my name's Jack." He was trying his best to make her feel better. Everyone in the crash was bound to be a bit shocked. He looked the girl over. She didn't seem to have any injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alison shrugged, "Just a bump on the head is all...are you...are you a doctor or something?"

Jack nodded a little, "Yeah, I am." Immediately, Alison felt bad for keeping him away from the others. She looked at the ground, hoping he'd give up on her and go to the next person. "Don't stress about the memory loss, it could make it worse. You'll start to remember things eventually."

Alison looked at him, "Is that supposed to comfort me or something? Cause if it is, saying I'll have my memory back 'eventually' isn't very optimistic. Try something like 'You'll have your memory back soon.' on the next person. It'll probably work better."

Jack laughed a little, "Good advice." Alison shrugged. "I have to go look at the others, but I'll be back," Jack said, hoping to leave her with a least a little hope.

Soon, most of the people were taken care of and it was well past night fall. Alison had built her own fire and sat down by it. She was trying her best to remember anything about her life, anything at all. Then, it hit her. She could remember her name. She jumped up and ran over to the first person she found. She hugged him tightly and smiled, "I remember it!"

The man gave her a weird look. It was obvious he thought she was crazy or perhaps delusional, "Remembered what?"

Alison smiled proudly, "I remembered my name."

The man smiled back. He'd heard some of the others talking about this girl. She'd lost her memory in the crash, "Well, then, what is it?"

"Alison."

The man held his hand out to her, "I'm Charlie."

Alison smiled and shook his hand, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Charlie." She was in one of the best moods, despite the plane crash. She was almost worried the crash didn't scare her. Maybe she was in shock. How would she know? Alison shook her head as if to shake the thoughts free from her mind.

Charlie gave her a look again, "What are you doing now?"

Alison sighed, "Nothing. You probably think I'm some kind of pyscho by now. I think I'll do the nice thing and leave you be." She turned to go back to her small fire.

Charlie was, at first, content to let her go. Then, he changed his mind. He followed her, "No, I don't think your mental." Alison turned around and looked at him. He shrugged, "Okay, maybe a little." She turned back around and continued to her little fire. "Wait! Do you mind if I join you?"

Alison shrugged, "Sure if you want to."


End file.
